Connection
by Ruka9
Summary: One is hot headed, one afraid, and one flamboyant, and yet, they have something in common. My version of how the Organization members joined and became friends. Rated M because of future content.
1. New Guy

Seated atop eight floating chairs in a large, white, circular room, eight men waited. But they were no ordinary men. Nobodies, is what they are. Beings who have lost their hearts, but are still able to live. Though they were gifted with this second chance at life, they had to give up a major part of themselves. For without hearts, they could not feel. Hence, why they have gathered to create an Organization bent on retrieving their hearts from the great power, Kingdom Hearts. They wait now, for the newest Nobody to be introduced and join their ranks as the ninth member. One more Being fighting for what he has lost.

The eighth member of the Organization, a bright red haired man of 18, stared at the chair across from him that would soon seat the ninth member. He wondered what the new Nobody would be like. Would it be a young girl? A new experience for the men filled organization. Someone as silent as the bulky fifth member, Lexaeus? Or someone obsessed with nothing else other than regaining his heart, like the leader of the Organization, Xemnas?

His emerald eyes glanced at the Seventh member seated next to the empty chair. A man with shoulder length blue hair, yellow eyes, and a large X-shaped scar across the center of his face. Saix…Isa. Axel…Lea. When they were Somebodies, they used to be friends. But once becoming Nobodies, their ties became severed. Saix fit in well amongst the founding members, even going as far as becoming the second in command. But Axel, was alone. Being the youngest by age and the lowest by rank, he was seen as a burden. At some point, he had stopped caring about being shunned away by the others, and that he would never rekindle his friendship with Saix. He sunk deeper, and deeper into the natural neutral ways of a Nobody; something that in the Human society would be seen as needing medical attention, but in the Nobody society, was considered normal.

He sighed, and returned his gaze to the empty chair, letting his mind wander on pointless topics.

"My fellow Nobodies." Xemnas announced from his seat in the highest chair. "Today, is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

All the members grinned, save for Axel who was staring blankly at Xemnas; his words nothing but a buzz in his ears.

"Please welcome our newest member, Number Nine, Demyx."

From between the first and second chairs, the ninth member emerged. His feet padding softly on the white tile floor sounded louder than it should have amongst the silenced members. He was hooded, and looked from one member, to the other as he made his way to the center. He was obviously nervous due to the way he fiddled with his fingers, and stood with a slight hunch.

"He's not going to last long." the Nobody next to Axel said.

Zexion. Number Six, and a master of illusions.

"How do you know?" Axel asked.

Zexion brushed at the grey-blue bangs that covered his right eye, and turned the page of his Lexicon.

"He's too nervous and unsure of what he is; still acting as if he has emotions. He's not going to survive long thinking like a Human." Zexion answered.

Axel looked back at Demyx, who had been unintentionally staring at him. When their gazes met, Demyx clutched his arms, and looked down. Axel had been wondering if Demyx could have been someone he could talk to, but if Zexion was right about his nervousness being a risk for his existence, then he shouldn't even bother getting to know him.

The meeting ended shortly after a quick naming of all the members and their ranks. With a bored yawn, Axel sauntered out of the meeting room; wasting the rest of the day with a nap the only thing on his mind.

"Eight!" Saix called out.

Axel paused. He hated being called by his number instead of his given name. He might as well permanently make his name "Eight".

"What do you want-oof!"

The wind was knocked out of Axel when a soft body was slammed against his while turning. Demyx looked up at Axel, then stepped back quickly, fiddling with his hands again.

From his chair, Axel couldn't see any distinguishing details, but now that they were at the same level, he noticed certain things that stuck out at him. For one thing, Demyx was shorter than him, only coming up to his shoulder. His fingers were long, and his palms were wide; his cloak sleeves cut off at his wrists to allow his hands free movements. His shoulder pads were the most noticeable details, being more obvious than Xigbar's. The only thing Axel could not see was Demyx's face, which was shrouded by the shadow of his hood.

"You are in charge of him Eight." Saix said, answering Axel's interrupted question.

"What?" Axel asked, his focus going from Demyx to the Nobody next to him. Saix's expression was stern, and his eyes were dull, like always.

"You are his superior by rank, and by age." Saix cleared. "You are to show him how the Organization runs, and explain our goal."

"Age?"

Axel stopped paying attention to Saix's explanation when he mentioned Demyx being younger than him.

"Eight?"

"I'm listening." Axel said, forcing himself to look back at Saix. "You basically want me to teach him what to do, what not to do, and why we're in this Organization."

"When you dumb it down, yes." Saix said.

He pushed Demyx closer to Axel as he walked away. Demyx stiffened at the touch, but he allowed himself to be moved.

"Take him to his room and explain to him. Tomorrow, he will start sparring practice. We have to know what element he controls."

"Sure thing." Axel said with a forced positive tone.

When Saix was gone, Axel returned his attention to Demyx, who cautiously stepped back.

"Guess we're stuck with each other. Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Saying his catchphrase, he held out his hand for a handshake. Demyx held his hands up as if being held at gunpoint, and took another step back.

"It's a hand, it's not going to hurt you."

Demyx didn't reply, nor move, so Axel let his arm drop.

"Okay then… skipping the introductions, come on, I'll show you to your room."

He pointed behind him with his thumb before walking in the same direction Saix had gone. He paused at the corner, and looked back. Demyx was following, at a distance, but he was following. He stopped when Axel looked back at him, and started following again when Axel continued.

Up one floor and past the library, Axel stopped outside the empty room next to his.

"You might want to come a little closer if you want to get in." Axel said to Demyx, who was standing two doors down.

Hesitantly, Demyx approached Axel until he was three feet away from him.

"_I think that's as close as he's going to get."_ Axel thought.

He shrugged, and pulled the door open. He waited inside until Demyx finally poked his head into the room, and stepped in.

The room was grey. From the tile floor, to the blank wallpaper, to the dark ceiling, it was all different shades of grey; the headrest of the grey bed, that was situated at the center of the back wall, had the Nobody Insignia painted on it; three lines of shelves on either side of the walls and an empty grey desk and office chair next to the door.

"Boring isn't it?" Axel said as he scanned the uniform decoration. "We're allowed to change it if we want but," He ruffled the back of his head, causing his red spikes to move up and down. "I've never gotten around to it, nobody has."

He glanced at Demyx, who only looked back. Demyx scanned the room, and walked in a little farther.

"So, yeah, um… well, make yourself at home, or, I guess, make it your new home, um."

He raised his arms to shrug, and Demyx hugged his sides. A confused look took over Axel's face as he lowered his arms.

"Anyway, um, you pretty much have the day to yourself. If you need anything, I'm next door. I guess you could walk through the bathroom."

Axel pointed to the door on the left wall. It lead to the bathroom that, up to this point, Axel had to himself. Demyx looked to where Axel pointed, then back at him. He gave no hint of understanding Axel or not. They remained silent, looking at each other, Demyx standing absolutely still, and Axel messing with his hair. Not being able to handle the silence anymore, Axel finally spoke.

"Um… That's it then. Don't forget to get some sleep. You're going to need it for what Saix has planned for you."

With that last bit of advice, Axel left Demyx alone in the room.

"_Awkward."_ Axel thought as he went back to his room.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was like always. Xemnas was at the head of the table silently eating his eggs; Xigbar, the eye patched free shooter, was talking across the table, with a mouth full of food, to the long haired wind master, Xaldin; Vexen, the Castle's scientist, was looking over the notes of his latest experiment; Lexaeus was taking quiet bites of his toast; Zexion was reading his Lexicon as he sipped his tea; Saix was also silently eating his meal, like Xemnas; and Axel was playing with his food before putting it in his mouth, and chewing it slowly. Everything was normal.<p>

"Hey Pyro!"

Axel groaned. Another name he was called, that wasn't his own.

"Hey Pyro! Aren't you missing something?" Xigbar called down the table.

"What are you talking about?" Axel blandly asked.

"The new kid isn't here. Aren't you in charge of him?"

That was when Axel noticed the new chair that was set next to Saix, across from him.

"Go get him Eight." Saix said, not looking up from his meal.

Axel rolled his eyes at the four word command, but got up anyway. He really didn't care about leaving breakfast halfway.

"Maybe I should've mentioned when breakfast was." Axel said as he climbed the stairs to the upper floor.

He walked down the hall, and stopped in front of the room of his new neighbor. He knocked on the door twice before letting himself in.

"Hey Demyx, it's time for breakfast."

Nothing was touched in the room, save for the few wrinkles on the un-slept in bed. Demyx was sitting on top of the bed, hugging his legs close to his chest, and his back to the door. When Axel had suddenly spoken, he whipped his head around, then jumped off the bed, backing away from Axel.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Axel said, coming into the room. "Are you hungry?"

Demyx shook his head as his back hit the wall.

"You sure? You haven't eaten since yesterday. Come on, I'll take you to the dinning hall."

Axel held out his hand towards Demyx, causing him to flinch. He dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Demyx, I wasn't going to hurt you." Axel said.

He walked to the bathroom door, and pressed his ear against it. He heard the click of the lock, and the sound of something sliding to the floor.

"_Saix isn't going to like this."_ Axel thought as he looked at the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Currently writing four fanfictions at once... wow. I plan on making this a long fic, way longer than any I've already done. Going to need a lot of chapters to transform this Demyx and Axel to the ones I have created, and to introduce the other members. Not looking forward to writing about Larxene... ugh.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Melody

"What do you mean he isn't going to come?" Saix questioned Axel.

They were standing outside of the dinning hall after Axel had failed to get Demyx out of the room, and went to inform Saix.

"He locked himself in the bathroom." Axel said. "I tried to get him out, but nothing. He's locked up tight."

"Get him out." Saix said.

"How?" Axel questioned.

"You are in charge of him, you figure it out."

"It's not like I wanted to be in charge of him."

"It was the responsibility you were given. Once you get him out, bring him to the training room."

Saix turned on his heal, and walked away from Axel.

"Perfect, just perfect." Axel mumbled to himself as he headed back to Demyx's room. "How am I supposed to get him out? He locked himself up because I went in there. This… huh?"

The low tune of plucked strings glided down the hall, invading Axel's ears. This was strange, considering that there was no source to music anywhere in the Castle. At least, not until now.

"Where is that coming from?" Axel wondered.

He followed the gentle tune down the hall, the melody becoming louder with each step. The melody was at its loudest, outside the room Axel was not expecting; it was seeping through the cracks of Demyx's door.

"Where did he get music?"

Curious, he slowly turned the doorknob, and pulled the door out. He poked his head in, and scanned the room until he found Demyx, sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing a weird looking instrument. Mimicking the silhouette of the Nobody insignia, it was a three stringed instrument with various shades of blue. Its neck was long and had nine yellow frets, three yellow tuners, and three pegs to hold the strings at the top, and a yellow peg at the bottom to hold the strings over a pointed yellow bridge. The three points at the top seemed to be the only weapon part of this instrument.

Demyx's black gloved hand slid up and down the neck, and his other strummed the strings. His hooded head was looking down as he played, so he didn't see Axel step lightly in to the room, and approach him. Axel was transfixed by the way he played, and the melody he strummed. Though the melody was soothing, it seemed to be shrouding another, more darker, beat that snuck its way into the song every few notes.

When Demyx finished playing, he sighed, ran his hand up the light blue of the neck, over the loop at the top, and one of the points. Axel clapped, both to thank him for the song, and to make his presence known. Demyx flinched at the crash of the first clap, hugged the neck of his instrument, and frightfully looked up at Axel. Axel ceased his clapping, and lowered his hands.

"Um… that was a good song. Does it have a name?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head, and scooted away from him.

"No. Alright then, uh, your instrument is pretty odd looking, is it a guitar?" Axel asked.

Demyx shook his head again, and scooted further.

"Not a guitar. Is it a banjo? Can I see it?"

Axel reached out his hand, but Demyx hugged his instrument defensively. Then, it disappeared. Axel wasn't so surprised that his weapon disappeared, but Demyx, not being used to it, was shocked. He clutched the air where his instrument just was desperately.

"Relax." Axel said. "It will come back. Just do what you did before to summon it."

Demyx slapped his hands on the tile floor, and looked up at Axel, having remembered that he wasn't alone.

"So anyway, um, Saix wanted me to come get you so, come on."

He held his hand out to Demyx, but Demyx flinched away from him, and continued his scooting game.

"Hey, I already told you I wasn't going to hurt you." Axel said as he followed Demyx. "Come on or Saix will get even madder at us."

Demyx crawled away crab walk style, until his back hit a wall. He stiffened, and locked his look on Axel as his arms started to shake.

"Demyx seriously, this is getting annoying." Axel was getting irritated at how Demyx was acting. "Demyx, if Saix yells at me because of how you refuse to go with me, I will-"

Axel cut off when Demyx's arms stopped shaking, and he slumped a little to the left.

"Demyx?"

No response.

"Demyx?"

Axel crouched down in front of him, and poked his shoulder. Demyx slid to the left until he collapsed on the floor.

"Great, just what I needed." Axel sighed as he stood up. "This is going to be a new one." He grabbed Demyx's wrists, and sat him up. "Hey Saix, I couldn't get Demyx to come again." Axel said. "Why not Eight?" Axel imitated Saix. "Because," He pulled Demyx's limp body up, and it slumped forward. "he fainted." he answered himself. "What are you talking about Eight?" He let Demyx's body fall into his arms, and dragged him towards his bed. "I tried to talk him into coming, then he just passed out. Bring him Eight. How? He's unconscious. When he wakes up Eight. But, I don't know when he's going to wake up! Watch him until he does Eight. But-. Now Eight! Ugh!" Axel dropped the top half of Demyx's body onto his bed, and groaned. "You are causing way more trouble than I need." He lifted Demyx's legs onto the bed, and rolled him on his back. "If Saix turns me into a Dusk because of you, I am going to haunt you."

Axel glared at the still body in front of him. He looked helpless just laying there, vulnerable even. His own fear had caused him to faint, a fear he shouldn't have. The longer Axel stared at the frail body, the quicker his anger subsided. Something about how weak and fragile Demyx looked, something about it just, prevented Axel from staying mad at him. He was glad he couldn't see Demyx's face because, he was sure it would add to the weak look.

"Hah." Axel sighed as he rubbed his neck.

He picked up a pillow, carefully lifted Demyx's head, and slowly lowered it on to the pillow.

"This is going to darken Saix's mood. Maybe I can get a consolation prize for telling him I know what his weapon is, whatever kind of instrument that was."

* * *

><p>"Hey Demyx, you awake?" Axel asked as he pulled open Demyx's door.<p>

Demyx was still laying where Axel had left him an hour ago.

"Guess not."

His confrontation with Saix had gone just as he thought, except now, Saix had given him the new assignment of teaching Demyx how to summon and dismiss his weapon. "_Great, more work." _Axel had thought while heading to the dinning hall for lunch. He took an extra plate of food for Demyx, just in case he was hungry after waking up. He must be hungry, he hasn't eaten since he arrived at the Castle.

Axel walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He put the plate on Demyx's desk, stopped next to Demyx, and chewed on the inside of his cheek. There really was no way to tell if a Nobody was stable or not due to the lack of a heart, thus, they had no pulse. Only a specially built machine created by the Castle scientist, Vexen, could tell, since it read the darkness levels that make up a Nobody. Axel took Demyx's wrist, and pulled it up. His hand drooped downward, and flopped in the direction Axel shook it.

"He's still unconscious, that's a definite." Axel said to himself as he let Demyx's arm drop. He crouched down low so all he could see was the black of Demyx's cloak. Demyx's chest rose and lowered slowly with each steady breath he took. "His breathing is normal, guess he's okay." Axel said as he pushed himself up.

He scanned over Demyx's body, and stopped at his hidden face. A sneaky thought popped into Axel's head. He still didn't know what Demyx's face looked like, and if he wanted to know, now would be his best chance. He leaned over Demyx's face, and hesitantly, slowly, reached for his hood. He gripped the edges of the hood, and pushed it back. He was only able to get a quick peek at the sandy blonde hair that emerged from the hood, before he was stopped by Demyx suddenly grabbing his wrists.

Axel froze, and stared at the shadowed face which, he guessed, was staring back at him with a horrified look. Demyx's hold on his wrists were tight, but it was also tense, and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Um… morning." Axel said as he let go of Demyx's hood. "I, brought you food." He nodded towards the desk. "Xaldin, he's a good cook, for a windbag, I mean. Eheh-heh-heh." he chuckled awkwardly.

Demyx retained his hold and look on Axel. An awkward silence hung in the air, and it wasn't helping that the area between them was to small.

"Um… Do you think, you could let go of me?"

Instantly, he released Axel, and sat up quickly. Axel straightened up, and rubbed wrists.

"Man you got a grip." Axel said. "Did you choke people as a Somebody or what?"

Demyx looked down at his hands, and clenched them into fists as he started to shake for the who knows how many times it has been.

"Woah! Hey! I was joking. I wasn't trying to insult you. Small talk. Small talk is all I was trying to do. I-"

Axel held up his hands defensively, and Demyx threw his arms behind his neck, shielding himself.

"Relax, relax." Axel said. "Look, I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Axel backed away, still holding up his arms. "Just please, don't pass out on me again." He reached out behind him until his hand grabbed the doorknob. "I got you out of working with Saix today, but I'm not going to be able to tomorrow. Eat something. See ya." Axel exited the room, and pushed the door closed. "That guy, is easily frightened."

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Axel neither saw nor heard from Demyx. For obvious reasons, he must have stayed hidden in his room.<p>

That night, after dinner and past the time everyone was meant to discharge, Axel did a quick check up on Demyx.

As silently as he could, he turned the knob of their shared bathroom. No noise yet, but when he pushed the door, it creaked and groaned at being awoken so late in the night.

"Shh." Axel said to the door.

When the door was open enough, Axel stuck his head in to the room. The first thing he saw was Demyx sitting on the his bed, his arms crossed over his knees and his chin resting on top of them, pointed straight at the door. Axel instinctively jerked his head out of the room, but still held the door open to hear Demyx's reaction. He got none. Confused, Axel poked his head back into the room. He stared directly at Demyx, but didn't get the jump-back reaction he was expecting.

Demyx groaned as he nuzzled the side of his face into his arms, and sighed as he fell back to sleep.

"_How does he sleep like that?"_ Axel wondered as the sides of his mouth twisted into a smile.

He glanced over at Demyx's desk, and saw that the plate was picked clean.

"_Good. At least he ate."_

Demyx snorted as he shifted to the other side of his face, which made Axel chuckle.

* * *

><p>AN: I made Demyx shake too much didn't I? Plus I made him faint. Poor Demyx. And Axel, trying to sneak a peak at his face, how weird. Yay! He got his sitar. I might take a few chapters before I wright about Demyx getting his powers. As for the next chapter, lets see what happens when Demyx has to battle with Saix.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	3. First Day of Training

"That kid, is not going to last long." Xigbar said.

"No he isn't." Xaldin said. "Even though it's only a practice battle, Seven is still a formidable opponent."

"And he's already cowering in fear before the fight has even started. He's going to get hurt bad cause of that."

"You can't learn without suffering."

Xigbar and Xaldin were looking down from the balcony of the training room at the two battlers below. Saix and Demyx were standing across from each other, Saix glaring at Demyx, and Demyx hugging himself as he shook.

"Summon your weapon." Saix repeated.

Demyx shook his head.

"I know you have a weapon, now summon it." Saix said. For a half hour now, Saix has been commanding Demyx to summon his weapon to commence the practice, but Demyx was refusing. "Summon your weapon."

"Either this kid is braver than he looks, or he has no idea what's going on." Xigbar said.

"What's going on here?" Axel asked, stepping out of a dark portal.

"Saix's gonna kill the new kid." Xigbar answered.

"Actually," Xaldin corrected. "Seven is trying to start a practice battle with Nine."

"Battle?" Axel stepped between them, and looked over the edge. "So it was them." he whispered to himself.

Earlier that morning, Axel had woken up to a loud slam, clattering, and another slam. He was out of it while the noises occurred, so he wasn't sure where they had come from. But he had a suspicion that it had come from next door. Now he was certain.

"Summon your weapon!" Saix shouted. He was getting furious. He was snarling, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. When Demyx refused to move again, he let out a low growl. "Very well. If you won't summon your weapon on your own…" He held up his hand and in a flash of light, his weapon appeared. A deadly grey and blue claymore; the majority of the body was blunt for defense, but the circle covered in sharp points surrounding a yellow Nobody insignia at the base was what made this weapon, a feared one.

Xigbar chuckled. "Looks like Saix finally lost his patience. This is going to be good."

"I find the amount of entertainment you see in this barbaric." Xaldin said.

"Come on Xaldin, don't tell me you don't find this fun?"

"Maybe a little." Xaldin grinned, bending over the edge to get a better look.

Saix lunged at Demyx, swinging his claymore at him. The claymore just barely grazed over Demyx's stomach as he stepped back, avoiding the otherwise deadly attack. Demyx lost his balance, and crashed his back onto the tile floor. Saix pressed the tip of his weapon against the cowering Nobody's chest.

"This is what happens when you disobey your superior." Saix growled.

"Give it a break, Saix!" Axel shouted.

The Second and Third's snickering hushed as they stared at the young pyro between them, who's clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows showed his displeasure. Yellow eyes narrowed at the Nobody who had dared bark an order at him.

"What was that, Eight?" the Berserker challenged.

Never dropping his glare, the Flurry spoke slowly. "Let him up."

A dark aura radiated from the two as their silent battle for control reached its climax. The claymore point was pushed closer to the younger Noboy's chest, forcing a whimper from him before it was pulled away.

"Very well. If you're so concerned for his safety, you train him." Saix said, dismissing his weapon in a flash of light.

"What?" Axel questioned.

"You heard me. From now on, you are to train him. You have a week to improve his skills, or else." Saix threatened before disappearing through a dark portal.

"Man," Xigbar whined. "this is no fun anymore. I'm out."

"Good luck, Eight, you're going to need it." Xaldin said as he followed the leaving Free Shooter.

Axel groaned as he slapped his forehead. He had just given himself more work by sticking up for Demyx. First rule in the Organization, keep to yourself. He huffed, and walked down the steps to his new student.

"Hey," Axel said, leaning over Demyx. "not only am I stuck taking care of you, I'm also stuck training you."

Demyx had his hand over his chest where the claymore had stabbed him, and didn't seem to be paying attention to Axel.

"Hey, sit up." Axel said. Demyx flinched at the sudden command, and sat up slowly, watching the older man. "Saix almost killed you you know. Do you seriously not know how to summon your weapon, or were you to scared out of your mind?"

Demyx looked down, and shook his head.

"Hrm… I don't see why you can't summon it you saw how easy Saix did it, and he almost killed you because you were so freaked out to concentrate." Axel scolded.

Demyx pulled his knees close to his chest, hiding his hidden face between them. Axel's frown softened somewhat.

"Listen, I didn't mean to pull the lecture card on you, but summoning your weapon is easy. All you have to do is hold up your hands like this, think about it, and then…"

In a flash of light similar to Saix's, Axel's weapons came forth to his held out hands. A black cross in the center, linked to a red and grey ring, topped off with eight points that never seemed to dull. The twin chakrams paired perfectly with the swift moving pyro. Demyx gazed at the weapons in what Axel believed was awe.

"See? It's not that hard." Axel said, lowering his arms. "You try."

Demyx shook his head.

"You can't say no before you even try." Axel said.

Demyx shook his head again.

"Don't deny what's supposed to be natural to you."

Once again, he shook his head.

"Would you freaking try and summon that stupid guitar?" Axel snapped. His patience was growing thin. Demyx hid his hooded face again, shaking. He looked sad, pitiful, weak… and helpless. Axel sighed.

"Okay, okay. Fine." he said. He lowered his chakrams flat on the ground, sitting down with his legs stretched out, leaning back on his arms. "I'll just sit here and wait. Wait until you finally decide to summon your guitar. Don't rush yourself now, you'll probably end up fainting again if you do. Don't worry about me, I have nothing better to do today other than wait for you to grow a backbone."

Sarcasm. It's starting to become his attitude towards everything now. Demyx sunk deeper into his hole with each line his fire oriented mentor spat out. He clenched his cloak tightly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. Axel huffed, laying back, crossing his arms behind his head. _"_

_This kid, is hopeless."_ Axel thought.

He dozed off then. One because he was bored and two, sleep was the only place he could be free.

It was some time before he was awoken from his humble sleep. He opened his emerald eyes, and took in the younger Nobody who was lightly shaking the pyro's shoulder. He pulled away, catching the questioning gaze of his mentor.

"What do you want?" Axel groaned.

In response, Demyx nervously held up his hands, and in a shimmer of light, his weapon was summoned.

"Hey, you did it." Axel said, sitting up.

Demyx nodded, hugging the neck of his blue instrument.

"You did good." Axel said, patting Demyx's shoulder. He flinched, but the tenseness in his body lessened, seeing that the pat was only a praise, not a scolding. He looked up at Axel, hesitantly touching the red head's hand. "It wasn't so hard now, huh?"

Demyx shook his head.

"See? Just like I told you. All you got to do is think real hard, and you can do it." Axel said.

Demyx nodded. Axel chuckled softly.

"You know something, you-"

"So you've finally managed it?"

Demyx was suddenly yanked to his feet by his collar, and had his weapon pried out of his hands by an irritated Saix. He looked over the blue instrument, and sneered.

"This is your weapon?" he asked Demyx. "It's a bloody useless instrument!" he growled, lifting Demyx off his feet. Demyx flailed, desperately trying to take his weapon back.

"Saix, put him down." Axel said.

"Enough!" Saix shouted, brining Demyx's hidden face close to his. "Your weapon is as useless as you. Nothing but dead weight with no hopes of amounting to anything. One snap of the neck, and it will be no more. Out of our hands and out of our lives." Saix hissed.

Demyx's body suddenly went limp, his arms hanging loosely by his side, and his head dangling down. The blue instrument that was being clenched tightly in the Lunar's hand vanished in a sheen of light. Saix flexed his empty hand, and glared daggers at the lifeless Nobody in the other.

"Useless." he growled, letting Demyx fall into a crumpled heap on the floor. He turned, and walked away, stopping at the exit. "Good job, Eight, maybe you aren't _as_ useless." Saix grinned over his shoulder at the furious emerald eyes behind him. Saix chuckled darkly, and left the room.

Axel's eyes softened as he scooted over to Demyx. He shook him lightly, checking if he was fully out before attempting to sit him up. He slumped forwards, falling into Axel's lap.

"Demyx…" Axel sighed, rolling Demyx onto his back. Seeing Demyx like this, weak and vulnerable, tugged at something in him. "Saix." he growled. What had happened to his old friend? He had gone berserk with power, chomping down on those weaker than him. And right now, it looks like his favorite target is Demyx. "You'll see." he said. He rotated Demyx so that he was laying across his lap. "Saix won't call you 'useless' for long." He stood up, taking Demyx into his arms, bridal style.

* * *

><p>AN: Heeeeeeeeeey! I'm back my lovely readers. I know, it's been a long time. but you would not believe the terrible writers block I had, and all the crazy amounts of schoolwork. But as another school year comes to a close, I will be able to give more of my attention to my fics. SO poor Demyx, he's sure getting it hard from Saix. I be mean to him. :( See you next time~!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

He was lighter than before, which was a concern. He'd have to work on getting Demyx to eat more once he gains a bit of his trust. But for now, he had to get him back to his room for some rest.


	4. An Influence

"_It's raining pretty hard." _Axel thought as he gazed out the window of his room at the heavy downpour that flooded the World That Never Was.

This already dark world grew darker when it was nighttime in the human world, a storm delved it into complete darkness. The twinkling lights of the abandoned city in the distant were a glimmer of stars and the only light that can be found outside the Castle That Never Was. It rained every so often here, but Axel took note that this particular torrent was different. The crashing drops, the bellowing thunder and the ripping lightening, it was stronger than usual.

"Weird." Axel said, tying off his braid. It has become a nightly habit of his to gather his fiery red hair into a single braid that hung low and lifeless behind his head. It kept his hair from knotting up at night and provided him some distraction from his bleak reality. He was certain that if anyone, especially Xigbar, found out about his nightly routine he would be made fun of to no end. He sighed and turned away from the storm. He wore a simple long sleeved nightshirt the same colour as his eyes and white and dark grey horizontal stripped pajama bottoms. He sighed again as he plopped face down on to his light grey pillow and threw the dark grey covers over him, sending him into an even darker place as he drifted off.

He wasn't sure what time of night it was when he was awoken by a horrified scream. He jerked out of bed surprised and freaked out himself. Another scream but this time accompanied by a clap of thunder. The storm had taken a terrible turn during the hours. The rain came down so quickly it threatened to flood the world. It took another scream to pinpoint its location; Demyx's room.

"Demyx?"

Axel's form was caught in a tangle of shadows when a flash of lightening sent webs of shade crawling in to his room. Warm feet journeyed across the tundra tile floor to the door that linked the concerned pyro to the screaming child next door. Demyx shrieked again, making Axel jolt and sink back in to the bathroom. The raindrops were like drum beats now. A slow arpeggio tribal beat that grew faster and louder the closer Axel approached the withering sacrifice in the center. He was there, a shaky hand reaching out to touch Demyx's shoulder. Slim fingers were just about to make contact when a punch to the face smack of thunder sounded and Demyx jolted up.

He grabbed the sides of Axel's nightshirt and forced the Flurry to bend forward as Demyx hid his face in the warm chest, equally warm tears staining the front. He convulsed as the tears had free flow range. Axel was stuck, both in Demyx's hold and his own thoughts. After returning from the lingering shock of Demyx's sudden grab, he slowly and cautiously rested a hand on the small of Demyx's back. Demyx didn't pay head to it as he continued to sob.

"S-shh…" Axel quietly said, rubbing the blubbering Nobody's back below him. "I-it's alright… just a storm… it will… be gone by morning. Don't worry." This was more awkward for Axel than Demyx. He never had to deal with something like this in his life before and really had no idea what to say or do. What was stranger was the odd, tingling sensation he had felt when Demyx pressed his face against his chest. It was like a quick jolt of lingering energy that seemed to have ignited within him. A dormant energy that was waiting for the right trigger to wake up. He couldn't put together what this energy jolt meant or why it seemed, right almost in a way. Almost like… a sign?

Axel was pulled out of his thoughts when the shaking coming from the younger Nobody seemed to lessen. At least with his utter confusion, he knew he was doing something right by calming the other. He continued to coo his gentle words and soft pets until both Demyx and the storm calmed and grew silent. Demyx's body went limp and threatened to fall off the bed. Axel kept him up and gently laid him back down on his bed. He tried to pry off the hand that kept him connected to the young male, but they were like crab claws; once they clip on, they are impossible to pry off by the victim. Axel sighed.

"_Looks like I have no choice."_ Axel thought as he gently scooted Demyx over and got into bed next to him. _"The things I do for idiots."_ He looked up blankly at the ceiling. _"This isn't odd at all. Just me, sharing a bed with some kid I don't even know cause he passed out on me again. This is totally safe. Nothing wrong about it. Not the slightest." _Even his own sarcasm was too much for him sometimes. He looked to the window noticing, for the first time, that the storm had subsided to a normal drizzle. _"Huh. Weird. Calmed down just when Demyx did."_ Demyx unconsciously pulled closer to Axel, making the jolt shot up again. _"What in the world is that?"_

* * *

><p>Axel was the first the stir the next morning and it was probably for a good reason. At some point during the night the two boys ended up well… spooning. A small squeak of surprise crept from Axel when he got a full idea just what misinterpretation their current position gave. <em>"Hell. I got to get out of here before he wakes up."<em> Axel thought. Moving so as to not rock the bed was a task on its own. Slowly, he stretched a leg out onto the floor, then the other and at a snail pace slid his body out of the mold and onto the floor. He stayed still and silent for some time just in-case the thud of body meeting tile had awoken the slumbering spooked one. Once sure the other hadn't heard a thing, he crawled away army style to the luckily open bathroom door and into the sanctuary of his room.

He leaned against his bed, a heavy sigh of relief exiting his lungs. _"Never. Ever. Again."_ He had no idea how they ended up in that position and really had no want to try and figure it out. All he was glad for was getting out of there without sending Demyx into a mental breakdown. "Kid's got issues." Axel ran a hand down his braided hair. He looked to his window. It glistened with drops of moisture from the previous night's storm. "Didn't think the kid was afraid of storms. He's not going to be happy every night."

With a heavy groan he got up from the floor and undid his braid, the curtain of red hair hiding his ears. He started his routine of getting ready for the coming boring day. This would be the second training day for Demyx and Axel was in no hurry to be bored to death. He was ready and out of his room in an hour and was contemplating whether to try and get Demyx to go to breakfast or not. He had his hand raised to the door when he decided better against it and went down to breakfast alone.

At the table, he could not tear his emerald eyes away from the yellow ones that were challenging him across the table. He knew those eyes were trying to get answers from his face, but Axel knew better. Only a glare and frown decorated his face.

"Where's Nine?" Saix finally gave in to his loss of the game.

"In his room." Axel answered.

"And why is he not down here?"

"Cool it. He'll be at training just like you want. Stop with the twenty questions." Saix's eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Eight. Make sure he is or else you will be facing a nice demotion." That beastly grin was not very supportive.

"Whatever." Axel pushed away from the table and left the room. He really hated how Saix thought of him as an easy boss to defeat. Well he was going to prove to X-face that he needed more EXP if he had any hope of having an advantage.

First thing though: getting Demyx out of his room. Past experiences hinted that Axel needed a different approach when it came to this task. Again, he was stuck outside Demyx's door with no idea how to handle the new recruit.

"Geez this kid. Um, Demyx, you awake? We have another day of training." Axel said through the door.

Silence.

"C-come on Demyx, you can't still keep doing this. You're going to get Saix angry and on my case. Can't you do this easy for once?" Again, nothing. "Demyx please. I promise you won't get hurt. You can trust me. Can't you?" Axel tried a kinder approach. _"I sound like an idiot."_ Demyx's door clicked open and a nervous hooded head poked out, looking up at Axel. Axel gave him a gentle smile. "Trust me. It will be fine." Like coaxing a frightened rabbit out of its hole, Demyx slowly slipped out of the safety of his room and stood in front of Axel. Axel took note of the light shivers coming from the short bunny, but ignored them as he turned to leave. "Come on. We have a lot to do." He really didn't expect Demyx to follow him so he hid the shock when he looked over his shoulder and spotted Demyx following him down the hallway at a 20 yard distance. _"Okay, at least he trusts me a bit more."_ This brought a genuine smile to Axel's face, one that hasn't been seen since joining the Organization.

Inside the training room, Axel walked to the middle and faced Demyx. "The training would go better if you were a bit closer." Axel calmly said. Demyx was standing in the doorway, nervous like always. "Come on. It's okay." Axel reassured. It seemed to work. Demyx hesitantly waked into the room, looking around, his eyes lingering on the top box where other members watched the sparing below. "Don't worry; no one is going to be watching us today. Just you and me." He caught the slight nod Demyx gave him before stopping in-front of him, looking up. "Want to summon your weapon like you did last time?" Demyx flinched, gripping his arms, shaking slightly. "H-hey don't get scared. You did it on your own before, you can do it again." Demyx shook his head. He extended a quivering hand to Axel and brushed the tip of his index finger over the spot where Axel's heart lacked.

There it was again. The same jolt Axel had felt the night before when Demyx had clung to him. So it wasn't just a drowsy body reaction like he previously thought it was. But that just means he had lost his only reasoning and needed to find another one. Demyx whimpered, lowering his head.

"Saix won't come." The words formed on Axel's tongue before he realized it. Demyx looked up, searching for reassurance from his elder. "Saix isn't going to interfere till the end of this week, which is in three days. We have until then to prove that you are worth keeping in this Organization. If you want to quit that's fine by me, but I'm sick of Saix pushing around those he deems weaker than him. You could prove him wrong if you only tried. But I'd need you to bulk up a bit. Loose the trembling. Stick up for yourself. Gives things a try before running away from them. Prove to me that you are worth my attention." What was this air pollution Axel was pumping out? What did he care if Demyx was annihilated or not? He never cared about anyone before. But… this new Nobody was different since the moment he sent a jolt into the loner pyro. Axel knew that whether he wanted to accept it yet or not. Axel looked down and turned away. "I-it's your choice either way. I'm just your teacher who-" He was caught off by a single chord. Surprised, he turned back around to face Demyx. Demyx held his blue instrument ready, shoulders squared and a light tap in his foot. Axel grinned. "That's more like it." Axel said, summoning his twin chakrams. "But just to warn you, I won't go that easy. Got it memorized?" he said with a wink.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all my wonderful readers. Sorry for being gone for so long but senior year is hectic. Boo. -.- But I'm back and have uploaded all my current fics so please check them out and don't be afraid to review. As for my comment for this fic, little bunny Dem is starting to trust the hot headed lion more. Good no?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	5. Reveal To Me

Trudging down the hall, carrying the still form of the ninth member on his back, a small sighs passed the flaming man's lips. He had anticipated that Demyx wouldn't have lasted long in their mock battle, but he was starting to question his commitment in helping the timid Nobody when he passed out after the first chakram swing came at him—he was tempted to leave him there on the floor of the training room.

With another sigh he shifted Demyx to a better position to get a better hold on the legs pressed to his hips. "You know if my dull existence wasn't on the line I would have just left you on the floor." Axel complained. "I still question why I stepped in to defend you in the first place. If I had stayed quiet and let Saix finish you I wouldn't have to bother taking care of such a pathetic existence." His temper had started to boil. "I shouldn't even be bothering carrying you back to your room. Maybe if I had left you there Saix would have come back and finished you. Wouldn't have that been nice!?"

A faint noise by his right ear made him stop. Glancing behind him he noticed Demyx's head was up, his hand on his forehead.

"Oh…you're awake…" Axel cleared his throat and continued walking. _How much did he hear?_ He thought. Demyx didn't reply, like usual.

Just outside Demyx's room, in a faint whisper only audible due to their close proximity, a soft "I'm sorry" melded with the breeze. He stopped once again to comprehend whether what he just heard was his imagination or not.

"Did you just say something?"

Without a sign of having acknowledged Axel's question Demyx tried to slide off Axel's back. Axel glared and held the fleeing Nobody tight to him.

"You just spoke didn't you?" His tone was firm despite his struggle to keep Demyx from squirming off his back. "You spoke after ages of silence so why pick this specific moment?" He shoved open the door to Demyx's room and kicked it closed behind him. "Answer me now that I know you can talk."

Demyx shook his head trying again, rather desperately, to peel off the elder's back. His quivers had returned with a dash of hyperventilating.

"You know what, fine!" With a grunt Axel tossed the sniveler angrily on to the bed. A loud yelp escaped the tossed Nobody when he impacted the bed. He stayed on his back, terror of what Axel may do next keeping him down. "You can just get used to the idea of being a Dusk cause that's going to be the only time you do something right for this Organization!" Axel was gone then, letting his words burn in to Demyx's mind.

He tore things. Flung things. Anything to keep from burning his room down. He had never felt so much rage towards a Nobody before. But this rage was more like frustration than anything.

"Is it so hard for him to just come out and be normal!?" The glimmer of a spark shone when he swung his arms down angrily. He shoved his pillows to the ground, voting to lie on the tiles to cool him down. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes high for him. Only two days left to train him to at least react to an attack and he passes out when I barely swing a chakram towards him." He rolled on to his stomach to hug his pillow. He sighed softly. "Maybe the next Nobody will be more productive."

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep till a soft melody had gently lulled him out of slumber.

"Hn-huh?" He snorts, sitting up, wiping the gunk from his eyes and listened. The tune was light, bouncy with a pluck beat like something that would remind you of spring. "What is he doing?" The song was right at the shared bathroom's door. Axel growled and pulled a pillow over his head to try and block out the airy tune but Demyx's song cut through the thin pillow to irritate Axel's eardrums. Grumbling angrily Axel stood and shuffled to the door.

Demyx was sitting behind the door, his instrument weapon resting neatly in his lap and his hands caressing the neck as he played. He stopped when Axel yanked open the door. The heated glare he received sent him to shivers and his weapon to fade in a flash of light.

"Leave me alone." It took all of Axel's control to keep from yelling. "I'm done trying to get through to you. You can sit here playing as many songs as you want but in two days' time I'm letting Saix turn you in to a Dusk." Demyx crab walked away till his back hit the door to his room. "Play your instrument while you can." Axel slammed his door for emphasis.

Axel noticed that night as he brushed his hair the torrent of rain assaulting the World That Never Was. It had never been so thick that not even the lights from the city bellow could have been seen through the heavy cascading droplets. "What's with the weather?" Axel mumbled as he burrowed under his blankets. He hated the clammy feeling heavy downpours made him feel.

* * *

><p>Just as he expected the next morning at breakfast, Demyx was not in his seat across from him. Axel didn't care and ignored the glares Saix was casting towards him. He was done trying to train a coward and just couldn't wait to be rid of the burden of training the child.<p>

"Hey, pyro, where's the kid?" Xigbar asked him.

"Don't care." Axel answered.

"Ain't he your responsibility?"

He shrugged off Xigbar through a dark portal before more questions could be swung his way. He had no particular place to go in mind; he just wanted to avoid any more questions. He lay back on a couch in the library; at least here the only Nobody he had to worry about was Zexion but the bookworm could care less what with his nose buried all day in the dusty books. Folding his arms behind his head in a make shift pillow he let his mind drift.

…

…

…

_The room was dark. No windows, no doors. He couldn't see anything, sense anything, but the cuffs clamped around his fists, the chains clinking along the ground keeping him on his knees. _

_Pad pad pad._

_The footsteps were jolts._

_Pad pad pad._

_Each step closer added another droplet of sweat down his face._

_Pad pad pad._

_They stopped in front of him. The chains clanked more with his terrified thrashes. He didn't want to be here. Anyone who's thrown in here never emerges the same. His eyes widened. A flash of light briefly introduced the piercing yellow eyes of who was standing over him. He wanted to scream. His terror caught in his throat with the slash ripped across his chest. Blood didn't pool out. Darkness didn't seep out. Light emitted from him. His shoulders locked back, mouth cracked open in a voiceless cry as the light swallowed him whole, painfully digesting his form. _

_Boneless, mindless, weak. The new Dusk followed the blue haired slayer through a dark portal to join his brethren. _

…

…

…

Axel sat up with a jolt, panting.

"What the hell was that?" His hand on his forehead he tried to calm himself down. "Damn Dusk nightmare."

"Must be guilt." Zexion was at a desk across the way from Axel reading a thick, blue, leather bound book.

"What?" Axel questioned.

"Guilt, for letting the new member become fresh Dusk meat." Zexion deadpanned.

"How do-"

"News travels fast." Zexion, no doubt, symbolized the 'no feeling' aspect part of being a Nobody.

"Shut it." Axel teleported back to his room. He didn't need even more questions or lectures, especially after the nightmare. "It's his own fault he'll be turned in to a Dusk." He huffed. He glared at the bathroom door. "I did my job. You refused to participate. It's your fault, not mine." He kept repeating that to himself over and over as he paced in front the door. He wore himself out that night with his pacing and single monologue.

He didn't notice that there was no storm that night.

A heavy weight on Axel's back kept him from leaving bed the next morning. It was like his shoulder blades had had pure lead injected between them.

"Urgh… can't I ever get a decent night's sleep?" He rolled on to his side right in the face of a Dusk. "Ah!" The lead was gone then when he jerked back and out of bed from the freight. "Get out of here, stupid." He flung his chakrams at the slithering Nobody as it slinked from his room. "Some wake up call." He left his chakrams sunk in to his floor as he headed towards the bathroom. He stopped. "Wait… that wasn't…? No." He shook his head. "Dusks are just looking for someone to mess with." He needed a shower. A nice scorching hot one to clear his mind.

An hour later he felt ready, to a certain level, to leave his room and search for some food. Breakfast was long over but he could still raid the kitchen for a meal.

He was down two floors when he felt something was following him. "If it's that Dusk again." He thought. He held his hands ready to summon his chakrams. No one else was with him in the hallway but the feeling of a follower was getting stronger. Something brushed his back. He turned quickly but not a soulless being was there. "I got to stop being so paranoid."

A sharp point was pressed to his neck from behind. Demyx stood behind him with the top tip of his weapon pressed against Axel's nape. "The hell Demyx?" Axel questioned, shoving the sitar point away from him. Demyx returned the tip point back at him. "I'm not in the mood to play games." He tried to side step Demyx but Demyx followed never letting the point leave its target. "Hah hah very cute. Now move before I make you." Demyx stepped back then lunged the speared tip forward. Axel's chakrams were in his hands instantly to block the oncoming attack with a sharp metal clang. "Now you've done it."

Their battle moved in shifts and turns around the hallway. Each took turns administering an attack, blocking and delivering their own blow. Axel's strikes were quick and jerked like a cat's pounce. And while Demyx's movements were clunky and held down by his large instrument he made up for it by quickly being able to turn it to its sturdy back to take any attacks delivered.

There back to back attacks were leading them nowhere but circles. Axel gripped his chakrams tight and circled around Demyx looking for the right opening. He aimed for Demyx's left, gearing up a heavy strike. Demyx did just what the pyro wanted. In concentrating on defending his left he left his right side open and vulnerable. Quick as a fire spreads Axel lashed at that opening. Demyx only had enough time to pitifully raise his arm in mock defense.

He fell to his knees as his blue instrument clanked down next to him. His back heaved with deep pants desperate to find equilibrium. Axel stood over him also looking for his lost breath. "Are you crazy!?" Axel snapped through a heavy gasp. "You can't just go starting fights with anyone who walks by! That's suicide! Who the hell ever told you that was a good idea!? Why would you even start a fight!? Why would you... you started a fight with me?" The realization finally hit him. "You bloody initiated a fight with me and cooperated throughout it."

"I can... learn..."

"What?" Axel's breath was lost again taken in the midst of shock.

"I can learn." Demyx repeated. He looked up at Axel. Though his face remained cloaked there was no doubt a glare hidden among the shadows. "I can learn."

Things weren't registering right. Demyx was a coward. But he picked a fight. He kept up in a fight. He's speaking—speaking words touched with heavy determination. They had fought. He had taken a blow but not let the coward slip out. He was standing his ground. He was bleeding.

"Oh geez." Axel crouched down next to his younger. "I hit you hard, how's your arm?"

Demyx looked to his arm like he had just noticed the blood slipping lazily down his arm. Sitting back on his legs he got a better look at it. The thick leather of the cloak had done its job in absorbing most of the strike but it still couldn't completely stop the close range attack enough to keep the chakram from cutting in to the sleeve and slicing the tan skin underneath.

"Sorry about that... I got too in to it..." Axel apologized.

Demyx shook his head. He was silent again but this time, it was less bothersome to Axel.

"You said you can learn. I'm not sure even after this fight." Axel stood and turned his back to the other.

Demyx jerked. It was clear by the way his shoulders slumped back that that hadn't been the response he was expecting.

"So don't waste my time this round. You better keep that promise."

Demyx's back stood erect, shock and excitement starting to well in him.

"Let's get that arm bandaged then head to the training room. We have three days' worth of training to cram in one night."

Demyx scrambled to his feet quickly, picking up his weapon as he did. He couldn't believe the fight had worked. He'd have to remember to thank the pirate man for telling him that Axel understands better through showing than telling.

"We'll show up that X-face bastard." Axel looked back to Demyx with a grin. "Got it memorized?"

In the morning, Axel watched apprehensively from the balcony to the floor below at the two combatants standing across from each other. Saix was glaring, like usual, but Demyx now stood with a firm back and squared shoulders; more determined than the quivering Nobody from their last meet up. If the timeless training from the night before doesn't impress Saix then it's goodbye number Nine.

"Now then." Saix started. "Begin with something simple. Summon your weapon."

Demyx held his arms in front of him and in a sheen of crystal light his weapon appeared in place snug across his body.

"I see you're choosing to remain with that useless guitar. You're already starting off bad."

"Sitar. It's a sitar." Demyx corrected him. "It's a plucked stringed instrument of the lute family that has between 18 to 20 strings and is popular in northern India, Pakistan and Bangladesh."

"No, Demyx. Saix is not the right person to get snarky at." Axel mumbled quietly.

"So you also learned to talk did you?" Saix's eyebrow twitched with the annoyance he hid with a straight face. "You better learn to whom you should address with manners. What about your combat?" He snapped calling forth three Dusks. Demyx gripped his sitar, ready.

The Dusks came at him one at a time first which Demyx easily countered using the sturdy back of his weapon to hit them back. Then the Dusks came at him together, circling him, trying to confuse him with their numbers. With a pluck of the strings he turned his sitar so the top points were aimed forward. With each Dusk that lunged one of the three points found its way through it returning the mindless creatures to darkness. Demyx stood straight and with pride. He played a chord before lowering his weapon back to its starting position.

"That's it, Demyx." Axel whispered.

"I see your combat has improved as well, to a minimalist point." Saix blandly stated.

Demyx huffed. He knew he had only improved slightly, but he was reacting more than he had when he first arrived. It was enough for him. Bring on more to further prove himself.

"What about your element?"

Demyx felt his stomach lodge in his throat.

"Crap..." Axel knew this was coming. Tried and tried as they could the night before, Demyx just couldn't find his element.

"Show me your element." Saix demanded.

Demyx's voice was gone. His fear was pushing at the bottle cap longing to burst. He shook his head slowly.

"You do not know your element still?" Saix took a step forward.

Demyx jolted and hugged the neck of his sitar. He was reverting.

"You had three days generously given to you and yet you still could not discover your element?" Saix's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Saix chill!" Axel called down quickly seeing Demyx start to shake. "You can't force an element out!"

Saix ignored Axel's calls and continued approaching Demyx step by slow step. "My final test." He growled lowly and held up his hand. "Is ignoring the kindness I gave you and use the brute force I first intended to make you use your element." His claymore was in his hand in a flash of light. He charged Demyx in an instant.

"Saix!" Axel cried.

Saix brought his claymore down over and over each swoop faster than the last. Demyx struggled to block the quickening blows as he was pushed back. The two fighters were on levels on opposite ends of the worlds. Each hit to his sitar shook Demyx to the bone, raised his fear, and weakened his grip on the instrument. With one hard angled swing the sitar went flying from the cowering Nobody's hand and across the room.

He was at the mercy of Saix's fierce blows. Yelps and cries emitted from the bullied Nobody as he took blows left and right by the Berserker's claymore. He was hit hard in the gut that pushed free all the air from his lungs and was sent rolling across the floor. His world was spinning, everything black and blue blurred by pained tears but he could see it—his sitar was near. If he could reach it...

His arms shook as he pushed his upper half up. A wave of coughs hit him, droplets of blood dripping from under his hood. The hot iron taste and smell made him gag—he despised blood. But he wanted his sitar. He wanted to defend himself, at least try. Saix struck his back forcing him back down and slamming his chin on the bloody tile floor. Demyx couldn't move anymore. It hurt too much.

"Useless. You could train for days, weeks, months, but so long as you remain a powerless coward you have no place in this Organization." Saix raised his claymore. "May the darkness welcome you."

The air rushed as Saix cut through it with his claymore. Demyx tensed, waited, and then flinched at the clang of metal and whoosh of hot air that danced over him.

Axel stood over him, his chakrams ignited with burning flames held tight in his hands. His block met Saix's attack head on. They were even, both trying to dominate the other.

"Eight!" Saix growled. "Stand down!"

"Hell if I will!" Axel snapped. "You've gone too far this time!"

"Stop defending that nothing! Let him die!" Saix pushed harder.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Axel pushed with more flames. "I won't let you hurt my friend anymore!"

Friend? Demyx looked up at what he could see of Axel. This man, who had wanted nothing to do with him, yelled at him, abandoned him, then took a chance on him, was now standing over him in a heated frenzy to keep him alive.

"Friend? How many times have you thrown that word around in your past?" Saix hissed. "It's just a word to you."

"It's only a word depending on who I use it towards." Axel glared.

"So that's how it's going to be then? You were always good at toying with others."

"Things are different now. I'm different."

"You can never run away from your past, Lea." And Saix was gone in a swirl of a dark portal.

"Not with you around, Isa." Axel murmured. Axel lowered his arms, dismissing his chakrams as he did. "Demyx?" He hurriedly crouched next to him. "You okay? Stupid question. No you're not. You were just attacked by wolf man. Is anything broken?"

"I-I don't know..." Demyx said. He coughed again spewing out more blood.

"Come on." Axel offered a hand. Demyx should have been scared, but he felt no more fear towards Axel. He took the offered hand and stood along with his concerned elder but nearly fell back down at the searing pain in his side. "Here." Axel wrapped an arm around Demyx's middle and took one of his arms around his shoulders. They teleported from the training room to Axel's room. "Sit down." Axel helped Demyx on to the bed. Demyx winced with the slight movements until he found a position he could tolerate the pain. "I'm going to see if Vexen can pay a house call. Oh and here." He hurried to the bathroom and back to toss Demyx a clean towel. "Put that on your face where it's bleeding. I'll be right back." He was gone through a portal instantly.

Demyx's entire face hurt, but he was sure the bleeding was mainly coming from his nose, maybe his mouth too, at least he smelt it more than tasted it. Hopefully his nose wasn't broken. That couldn't be said, though, about his side. Each cold breath in brought an agonizing sharp pain around his ribcage. Something had to be broken there.

As he held the towel to his face he looked around the room. This had been his first time in Axel's room. The bleak and plain room didn't match the fiery owner at all. The room was no different than the standard style of his own except for the shelf under the window which harbored various brick-a-back. That was the only part of the room that held a piece of Axel, he believed.

The sound of a dark portal opening tore his focus from the shelf to the scowling pyro holding a medical box. "Stupid snowman." He growled. "First he tells me to 'make an appointment' and then he goes off about how he's a scientist and not a doctor and to leave him alone then he shoves this at me and says he'll be over later before kicking me out his room. Old man's senile." He dropped the box down on the bed and started rummaging through it. "I swear if I wasn't in a hurry I would have boiled his experiment over. How's the bleeding?"

"Um... I think it's calming." Demyx answered.

"I promise you, I'll drag him over here once his dumb experiment is done. I'll do what I can for now just so-"

He stopped when emerald eyes met sea green ones. Soft locks of sandy blonde hair framed those round eyes with strands getting longer the further along the curve of his head they went down to his shoulders. His sun kissed childlike face was flawless. Well it would have been had it not been for the bruise already starting to highlight his right cheek that curved over his eye and the dark blood colouring his pale lips, chin and nose.

"Uh..." Axel was lost.

"I... thought it'd be easier to look at... if I had my hood down..." Demyx tried to explain with a calm tone though it was obvious that he was nervous revealing his face, even to someone who had helped him so much.

"H-here. Hold this ice pack over your bruise. It's one of Vexen's creations so it shouldn't melt for a while." Axel handed Demyx a small green cube from the box wrapped in cloth to avoid burning the bruise.

"R-right..." The atmosphere between them was heavy leveled with awkwardness. Demyx looked down as he held the ice pack and allowed Axel to clean the blood from his face.

"Looks like the bleeding stopped." Axel commented as he patted the blood with a damp cloth.

"At least it doesn't seem to be serio-ow!" Demyx jerked back when Axel patted his nose simultaneously sending a pain spike to his ribs. "Ack!" He hugged himself.

"Did that hurt?" Axel questioned. He examined Demyx's nose, to the best of his ability. "Your nose is a bit bent. Saix hit you damn hard. Which explains that rib pain but that's way out of my medical knowledge."

"He was going to kill me, wasn't he?" Demyx asked. His eyes remained downcast and shoulders slumped. Axel blinked then sighed.

"Yeah. He stepped out of line." Axel cleaned off the rest of the blood, careful of Demyx's nose.

"It's because I can't control an element." Demyx gripped the ice pack.

"Demyx don't you start-"

"It's true isn't it?" Demyx looked up at him with eyes glazed with a thin layer of moisture. "I can learn all about fighting but without an element I'm nothing."

"Well technically we're all nothing but that's not the point. You can't force out an element no matter how much abuse you go through. That's what Saix was aiming for. He didn't plan to kill you till he saw you weren't going to summon anything but blood out your nose."

"I just... can't summon anything..." Demyx tossed the ice pack aside and sighed.

"Look, Demyx." Axel picked up the ice pack and held it back up to Demyx's cheek. "Elements aren't everything. Get over it. I certainly don't care if you don't have one."

"You don't?" Demyx sniffed, nose stuffed from the blood.

"Duh. That's what, um..." Axel wasn't used to saying things like this.

"Friends are for?" Demyx finished.

"Yeah that."

Demyx smiled, the first time Axel had seen the younger smile. The grin on his face seemed almost goofy. It could have been cute if he wasn't hurt.

"But... can you help me?" Demyx asked.

"Help?" Axel was confused. Wasn't he already helping?

"In finding my element?"

"But Demyx-"

"Please? You say it doesn't matter but I... I don't want to feel incomplete."

"You know you're asking me for the near impossible, right?" Axel stated.

Demyx stared up at him, staying quiet with a soft, pitiful look until Axel finally sighed in submission to his request. He smiled softly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: And hello there again. I've started up this fic again after such a long delay. This fic is going to be a long work by itself just by the length I plan to make it. It is a past arc story so, I got to make it long no? On to my discussion part: Demyx is determined to find his element in order to survive and this is the first time he gave Axel his cute look to get what he wanted, whether he realized it or not. ~^;^~. I look forward to writing more moments of fun for you! Until next time my lovely readers!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. The Mission Comes

Axel watched quietly from the window at the clear night enveloping the Castle. He side glanced to the young Nobody bundled on his bed soundly sleeping away the wares of the day. He sighed and looked back to the window. "I should be getting to bed too."

"This early? It's only ten." Sauntering in to the room, by way of ceiling, was the notorious Sharp Shooter.

"Do you mind? This isn't your room." Axel glared up at the one eyed man.

"Neither is it yours." Xigbar looked down at the easily annoyed pyro.

"That doesn't matter. You'll wake Demyx."

"Oh, so you're actually taking responsibility for the kid?"

"Doesn't concern you. Out."

"Ah ah. Wolf man would be even less pleased if I came back with my hands full."

"I don't understand your metaphors." Axel crossed his arms.

"It wasn't a metaphor." Xigbar hopped from the ceiling with grace and elegantly landed on the tips of his toes as if he were the weight of a feather. In his hands he held a folded sheet of paper with a wax Nobody insignia sealing it. "Guess what?"

"No way." Axel recognized the seal from long ago. He snatched the paper from Xigbar and was almost tempted to burn it.

"Oh you know it. Time for his first mission." Xigbar nodded towards the sleeping Demyx.

"But he just barely managed surviving an attack from Saix! Plus he doesn't have an element yet!" Axel was furious. He knew that this was Saix's doing.

"Tough luck. Everyone has to do it." Xigbar looked to Demyx and took a moment just to get a good look at him, never having seen him with his hood down before. "It'll be a shame. The kid's pretty cute, in a dumb innocent looking way."

"Do you know where they're sending him?" Any information he could get to help Demyx he would gladly appreciate.

"Nope. Don't know a thing. The only one who knows anything is Xemnas, Saix and the kid when he opens it. But, seeing as he has no battle experience, no element, no experience traveling to other worlds, he's not going to have it easy. That cute face of his will get even more messed up."

"You're not helping. This is obviously Saix's doing so he could get killed out there!" He really, really wanted to burn the assignment.

"Whatever paranoia you have, you better at least use it to teach him how to properly open a dark portal. Maybe then he'd be able to make a quick getaway before he's murdered." Xigbar shrugged casually.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?"

"Mmm…" Demyx stirred.

"Good job, woke up your kid."

"Nnn… Axel?" Demyx looked dazed, still half asleep.

"Uhh…go back to sleep, Demyx. It's nothing." Axel quickly said.

"Nothing but your demise." Xigbar added.

"Zip it!"

"Huh?"

"Better tell him now."

Axel sighed heavily. Demyx was awake now and looking between Xigbar and Axel with a slight confusion to his eyes. Axel was expecting him to scream at the intruding Nobody any second now.

"Oh, you're… um…"

"Xigbar. Good to see you're awake."

"Y-yeah…"

Axel felt his jaw drop. No scream, only friendly chat.

"Well, good luck." Xigbar was gone before either of the young Nobodies could say anything more.

"Good luck? Wh-what did he mean?" Axel could already see Demyx start to tremble. He handed the envelope to him. "Wh-what's this?" Demyx's nerves grew ever more.

"That… is your first mission." Axel said slowly.

"M-mission…?"

"Yeah… every Nobody has to do them. Since it's your first mission it pertains to you, and is specially sealed to open to your blood."

"Bl-blood… f-first…?" Axel saw the way the young one's face went pale, the way his body went stiff.

"Demyx, stay with me." Axel held Demyx's shaking shoulders. "Demyx it really isn't all that bad. Though you did get yours earlier than when I did. No doubt Saix is behind it." Just the sound of the Berserker's name made Demyx whimper. "Hey hey, I'm going to help you through this, alright?"

"C-could you do it with me? Demyx practically pleaded.

Axel shook his head. "I can't. It's supposed to be a solo mission to get you started and used to what we do. Course if you can't even open a dark portal then I have no idea how you're going to get anywhere."

"Dark portal?" He was asleep, in a nice dreamless sleep. Now he's awoken and been thrown back in a corrupted horrifying dilemma.

"Right… I should really teach you that." Axel stood away from Demyx and centered himself in the middle of the room. A deep inhale and he rose his left arm with palm pointed forward. His emerald eyes gleamed with his concentration. A dark mist started to swirl around his open palm. While Demyx looked frightened at the mist steadily swirling faster, Axel remained still until a whoosh of air and only the slightest, and barely audible sound, or a tear announced the black0blue-purple dark portal swirling open.

Demyx stared with awe and fear. He didn't think he would be able to pull off such a task. Axel explained to him that because they were basically made of darkness they were able to tap in to the darkness a world had, some more than others, and open a portal. The most any Nobody could do was open a dark portal in front of them, but Xemnas, the Superior, and Saix could do more. Saix was able to open a portal around himself easily without needing to lift his arm and Xemnas, well, he's the Superior of the In-Between; he controls nothingness and darkness up to his glowing Ethereal Blades.

Demyx shook his head; already doubting himself before even trying. With the roll of his emerald eyes Axel pulled the sitarist from the bed and stood him straight next to him. He showed him how to hold his hand, told him to feel the darkness around and within him, to let himself see it, and a portal would open. Demyx shook his head again.

"Demyx come on, just try it." Axel tried to encourage him.

"How can I even do this I can't control an element yet?" That was the main concern behind Demyx's doubt.

"Demyx this is different from an element. This is something you have already. Try it will you?"

The young Nobody groaned. He begrudgingly held his arm as Axel instructed. He thought about darkness, as Axel told him to. He felt like crying, as his brain wanted him to. He thought himself looking a fool standing there with nothing happening. He was ready to snap his arm back and crawl under his sheets to hide his shame. Axel sensed what he wanted to do too and held Demyx's arm in place with a deep angled glare that plainly said "suck it up and do it" without having to exchange words. Demyx gulped, looked to Axel's open portal and closed his eyes. He wanted to open the portal. He wanted to see the darkness he was supposed to. He wanted to do something right the first time for once. But the most he wanted was to stop himself before he cried.

"Demyx."

"I-I'm trying."

"Demyx."

"I-I really am!"

"Demyx, open your eyes stupid."

Ocean green eyes widened in shock. There, smaller and not as firm looking, stood an open portal next to Axel's. He had done it. He had really done it!

"Told you." Axel let Demyx's arm drop causing the frail portal to close and closed his own.

"I did it… I actually did it…" Demyx smiled. He had finally done something right. He tried again. After some delay another portal opened. It was still small but not as shaky as the first. With some practice he should be able to open a standard size portal, Axel told him. Demyx nodded, smiling still. He could practice this for hours. He opened another, then another, a soft laugh slipping from his nose. Axel couldn't help the smile that grew while watching the younger Nobody easily entertain himself with such an easy task. But the smile fell upon seeing the sealed mission report mocking the light of the mood. He took the envelope up from the bed; he had to know where Demyx was going.

He slid close to the hyped up Nobody slowly. He watched his movements as a cat would a fish in a tank. He waited, then snatched when Demyx's arm moved back.

"Ow!" A sharp prick to his thumb. Demyx jerked back his arm and jumped seeing the drop of blood forming from his thumb.

"Sorry, I had to know what they were sending you off to." Axel looked impatiently to the envelope. It now had a blood coated needle tip sticking out from the middle of the was insignia. The bloody needle tip cracked down the middle, then down the middle of the halves, then again for the quarters until shards broke apart and pit in place in the indented seal of the insignia. Demyx's blood on the shards glowed and the seal broke.

"What was that?" Demyx's voice was muffled around his thumb trying to stop the blood.

"It was how you had to open the seal. Remember what I said? It was connected to your blood." Axel read over the mission detail so quick he could have burned the paper.

Wonderland. Demyx was to go to Wonderland and make a map of it. It sounded simple, but Wonderland was no place to wander around. Anywhere you turn you're bound to run in to some character who makes little sense or sometimes a new path would open up where a wall was once or even the road could be entirely erased by a broom faced dog! Anyone who goes there does what they're supposed to and comes back via way of portal because they know their way back would be completely different than their way going.

"He wants you to get lost." Axel concluded to himself.

"What?"

"I'm not going to let him have the upper hand that easily,"

"Axel?"

"Demyx I am going to help you with this some way even if I'm not supposed to."

"Uh… um… okay?" Demyx wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be alone tomorrow.

"I should explain about world traveling through portals."

When a portal is simply opened, Axel started to explain to Demyx, it has no set point so it only opens to the void. It's the center of Nothingness where mindless Nobodies are born. But when given a guide a secret door to the distant sealed worlds opens to them. In order for these hidden doors to open for the Nobodies first, they must go to the world. At least one Nobody must have entered the world by accident or by searching for doors in the void. When a new door is open the finding Nobody opens a portal to allow others to go through it so in the future they could travel there on their own. A Nobody is only limited to what they've seen. Since Demyx has never been to Wonderland some Nobody would have to open the portal for him but he should be able to return to the Castle as long as he focuses on one particular room he wishes to teleport to and keeps his mind from wandering.

All of this seemed a bit much for Demyx to take in and it was clearly expressed by the creases on his forehead and small frown on his pale lips. Axel sighed and refolded the mission report.

"It'll make more sense when you're experiencing it first-hand. Tomorrow you'll leave first and, once I'm sure no one will suspect anything, I'll follow. This mission is impossible on your own but if we split it amongst us we'll show them up."

The next day Demyx stood nervously next to Axel. Ax Axel had expected a Nobody was to open the portal for Demyx to Wonderland, unfortunately that Nobody was Saix. The hatred glimmering in his cold yellow eyes along with the straight face he was putting down made Demyx tremble. If it wasn't for the warm hand on his shoulder he would have bolted the instant he saw the blue wolf.

"You've read the mission report, yes?" Saix kept his professional tone, though it was obvious is threatened to slant to a bitter growl. Demyx nodded his answer, hood up, still uncomfortable to show his face in the public. "Then you understand without needing me to explain it." Not that Saix had planned to begin with. Saix opened a portal with only a nod of his head. "This will take you to Wonderland, it is your responsibility to return once you complete your mission. Only, when you finish it." Saix made the final point clear.

"He knows, I explained everything to him already." Axel huffed. "He'll get it done easy."

"What lovely confidence." With a rough grab Saix yanked Demyx from his spot next to Axel and shoved him through the portal.

"Hey!" Axel snapped. He stepped forward but only a yelp from Demyx was heard before the portal closed. "What nerve do you have to just shove him through like that!?"

"It's his responsibility now. Whether he returns or not is not my problem to worry." Saix walked past Axel. From the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of a smug smirk from the blue bastard.

"I should have seen that one coming." Axel told himself. He listened. He had to be sure he was alone before he dared try and break the rules. Truth though as far as he knew only him and Saix had gone through this, hell even he might have been the only one. "Right." With a quick flick of his wrist he opened a portal to Wonderland. "Time to keep him alive."

* * *

><p>Demyx fell head first in to a patch of flowers when he came out of the portal. He had expected to slam on the ground from his stumble but instead he landed in a soft hold.<p>

"Oh do be careful. What may be down now could very soon be up. Or maybe even sideways." A light tone spoke to him. A soft leaf touched his cheek and he immediately bolted up from whatever was holding him.

"A-ah…" A yellow flower was looking at him. Looking. Talking. The flower blinked once and Demyx ran.

"Wait do you know where you're going?" The monster flower called after him. Demyx ignored the flower for the life of him and kept running. Axel had told him to be careful of anything strange but a talking flower was beyond strange.

"I hate this place already…" Demyx whined. He finally stopped in the depth of the forest to catch his breath. "Ah… right… the mission thing…" He looked around where he was lowering his hood as he did. He'd never been to a forest before, in this life at least. It didn't seem odd. Leaves on trees, bushes here and there, umbrella birds, platypus horns, more birds writing signs. "Wait… something is off…"

"Hehe~ took you long enough to realize." A teasing phantom voice spoke.

Demyx instantly went stiff. The odd animal life was one thing, but this voice talking to him out of nowhere was starting to be too much for him. "Axel…"

"Axel? Oh no that's not my name. What is my name though I wonder?" A laugh echoed out and Demyx felt a weight rest on his shoulder. When he turned to look nothing was there. The weight was now on his head along with a bright pink tail waving in front of his eyes. "Up here~"

Demyx screamed at the ghost tail falling back on his rear.

The phantom voice laughed as the owner of the tail, and equally pink cat, came in to form. "You're a jumpy one aren't you? A real hoot if I may say."

"Wh-wh-who…?"

"Cheshire cat if you want my name. More of a title really. And you?"

Demyx remained silent. He wasn't too keen on giving his name to this ghost cat.

"Please? I won't hurt you. I'm only a simple cat, not a ghost~" The Cheshire Cat grinned, seeming to know what Demyx was thinking about. That shocked him alright.

"D-Demyx…" He finally said. "U-um c-could you get off my head… please?"

"Since you so kindly gave me your name." The Cheshire Cat easily hovered off of Demyx's head and on to a nearby branch. Demyx stood and patted the dirt from his cloak. He started to walk. "I wouldn't go that way~"

"Wh-why?"

"They haven't finished the signs yet. You'll get lost without them~ but then again, it's more fun to be lost isn't it?"

"I don't think so… I have to make a map of this place…" The Cheshire Cat burst in to laughter. "Wh-what now?"

"A map? Oh poor you of this mad place? You'll soon go mad yourself. You might make a good addition to the Hatters. They're as mad as can be." Another laugh from the cat.

Demyx was enjoying this less and less. The mad cat made it worse. "It wasn't my choice, I just have to do it."

"Following rules, maybe you would do better with the Queen of Hearts. Value your head though hah!"

Demyx huffed and walked. He couldn't listen to the cat anymore.

"Have fun~ I'm sure to see you again~"

"I really hope not…" Demyx continued on just catching a glimpse of a hammerhead and pencil face bird finishing up the signs as the insane cat had said.

* * *

><p>A portal opened not too far from where Demyx first started his mission. Hurriedly the red haired eight member of the Organization left the portal before any from the side of where he came noticed what he was doing. He had to find Demyx, determined to help him with his first mission. Mainly to throw Saix off. "Where is he? I thought I told him to wait for me." Axel sighed. "If he is already lost…"<p>

"Lost are we? Now that's no good here you know."

Axel turned to the voice and grimaced. It was that annoying cat again. "Now's not the time for your games. I'm looking for someone."

"Short, blue eyes, messy blond hair and scared of everything?" The Cheshire Cat asked from his spot on a flat rock. The description made Axel stop short in his steps.

"Yeah. Look if you saw him tell me without any confusing riddles."

"No riddles? Now that's no fun. Riddles keep the madness going." The Cheshire Cat cackled at his joke.

"Ugh… This is serious! He doesn't know anything about this place!"

"Neither do the citizens here~"

"That's it, I'm finding him myself." Axel stomped away. He hated this place just because of that cat. Said cat, though, wasn't about to leave him alone. He had found his way on Axel's shoulder, his tail swinging on its own over his head.

"You're going the wrong way~"

"Not listening." Axel forced himself to ignore the annoying cat.

"Okay~ though the way he was going he's going to find trouble soon~"

Axel slowed his walking. "What do you mean?"

"The Queen of Hearts doesn't like newcomers after all~"

"Crap." Axel reached to grab the pink cat from his shoulder but his fist only clenched air. "Hey!"

"Over here~" The Cheshire Cat was now floating over a flower bed. "If you want to find him just follow the Momeraths~"

"The Momeraths?"

From the flower bed the Cheshire Cat hovered over small creatures with pom poms on their head, eyes and looked similar to two fingers when they walked hopped out and started for the forest. The group formed an arrow and waited.

"Momeraths~" The Cheshire Cat repeated once more before disappearing, his big white grin being the last to fade.

"Momeraths…" Axel went towards the arrow. When he was too close the little Momeraths moved ahead keeping the arrow formation. "Looks like a risk, but it's a start." Axel muttered to himself as he followed the odd creatures.

* * *

><p>Demyx ran. Black and red cards followed him in suit, axes and spears pointed to him with the goal to launch through him. Demyx had just discovered a talent of his, finding trouble fast and easy it seemed almost superhuman. He didn't quite understand himself how he landed in this situation. He had been traveling through the forest and then all of a sudden he was in a hedge maze that lead out to an exquisite rose garden. But he had bumped in to a rather large and furious woman that instantly ordered for his head to roll. Flight instincts took over and he ran.<p>

Cries of:

"Get him!"

"Off with his head!"

"His head will roll!"

Followed him as he ran. The direction he was going he wasn't sure. As far as he knew it was different from where he came and much more open so the cards following him could keep their eye on him easy.

"_Just my luck! Just my luck! Just my luck!"_ Demyx repeated in his head over and over. He was running short on breath much to his fear. He had been keeping ahead of the waddling cards easy but he was slowing to a point of daring to try and fight them. Maybe. Definitely not. Running was safer till he found somewhere to hide.

A spear flew fast the side of face cutting his cheek. He squeaked and put more speed to his run. Not the smartest choice. His legs buckled under the strain of running far more than they were used to and fell out from under him leading him in to a rolling tumble. The cards behind him yelled with success that their prey had fallen. Demyx tried to stand but his legs were weak. He submitted and waited for the worse.

"Demyx stay down!" A voice called to him.

It took Demyx a second to process the familiar tempo to the voice that had called him. He threw himself down to the ground in time for a fireball to fly over him and crash in to the leading card. Axel leapt over him, chakrams in a blaze and rushed to the cards. Clashing of metal on metal and high pitch cries as the cards fled with their corners burning sounded behind Demyx. The cards soldiers stood no chance against the flaming red head. Silence soon took over the quiet place they were in.

Demyx looked back at the hard panting. Axel's flames were gone but he still clutched his chakrams tightly least the cards decided to bring backup. The young Nocturne sat up on shaky arms.

"Axel…" He breathed in relief. He really had come to help. Hearing the gentle call of his name said man turned to face the other. He smiled. "I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

Demyx let out a strained laugh. "I know… sorry but when I got here I landed on a talking flower and-"

"Stop. I think I heard enough. This place freaked you out and you found trouble." Axel gave his interpretation of what he could only imagine had happened since Demyx got here.

"That… sounds about right… heh… I didn't expect to have murderous cards after me…"

"Can't trust this place."

"I found that out the hard way…" Demyx looked to Axel and tilted his head. The red head arched a brow at the questioning look the younger one gave him.

"What?"

Demyx said nothing but chose to point instead. Popping out from Axel's hood was a number of set of eyes staring back at him. They blinked in unison. Axel followed Demyx's gloved finger and sighed.

"They insisted on coming with me." Axel started to explain.

"They are…?"

As if to answer Demyx's question the dozens of Momeraths that had helped guide Axel hopped out from the hood in which they were cradled in and toddled over to the new face. Demyx stayed still. These small creatures didn't look dangerous, and if Axel was carrying them then he didn't see them as a threat either. The Momeraths surrounded Demyx, staring up in wonder at him, Demyx returning the look. Axel stayed back to allow the two shy creatures to make their silent greeting.

One brave orange Momerath separated from the bunch and hoped up on Demyx's leg. His little feet scuttling he hurried over and up Demyx's body till he was perched on his shoulder, Demyx remaining ever the more still. The Momerath noticed the cut to Demyx's cheek. His eyes lowered in a sad expression and nuzzled the injured cheek. The soft pom on his head tickled Demyx's cheek. He tried not to move but the more the Momerath nuzzled the less he could resist.

His sudden giggle spooked the Momerath causing it to pop in to an orb of fluff on defense. Demyx looked to his shoulder. Carefully he scooped the poof in his palm. He talked light and low.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You're so soft it tickles."

The little Momerath peeked out from under his waving fluffy locks. Demyx smiled reassuringly. In some way, he saw himself in this little creature. Unsure, scared, but willing to try. Slowly, the Momerath popped back up and pressed the top of his head to Demyx's nose electing a light giggle from him. He repeated earning the same results. The Momerath's eyes seemed to sparkle at the innocent laugh.

Seeing their friend safe in the hands of this human they surrounded him. For an instant Demyx thought they were going to hurt him. The thought was quickly wiped when they all teamed up and started to tickle him with their pom pom heads. Demyx laughed. The little guys were eager to make him laugh. He fell back allowing better reach for the Momeraths. Demyx's sweet and light laugh filled the empty space and he squirmed, helpless under the Momerath's tickling.

Axel was chuckling himself. These Momerath's were different from the other citizens in this crazy world. If they made Demyx laugh then that was a positive already. Maybe they could help them. He went over to the pile now swarmed on top of the giggling sitarist. With no hesitation he scooped up the Momerath he had pinpointed to being their leader, having always been the tip of the arrow that guided him. The blue and green Momerath looked to him with confusion, his eyes wanting to go back to the tickle pile.

"Sorry I interrupted you, but I have a favor I want to ask, if it isn't too much trouble." Axel asked politely, different than how he normally spoke.

The Momerath seemed to look him over and consider his question before nodding.

"You see, my friend and I need to make a map of this place, the only thing is, and we get lost every time here. Do you think you guys could guide us around so we could get a really accurate map done?" The Momeraths were their best hope for this.

Understanding their dilemma and its eyes sparkling with joy the leader Momerath nodded eagerly. Something clicked in Axel's head that these guys liked being guides, when they trusted the people they led. Relief swept across Axel's face.

"Thank you so much." He whispered to the Momerath leader. "Hey Demyx."

"Wh-wh-what is it? Hehe!" Demyx asked through laughs.

Axel chuckled at the breathless Nobody. "These little guys are going to help us with your mission."

"Th-they are?" Demyx finally sat up. In his arms he hugged the group of Momeraths.

"I trusted these guys to lead me to you, we can trust them to help us make that map." Axel set the Momerath leader in the pile Demyx held snug in his hug. "Bet when you show up back at the Castle with the map Saix will go ballistic. But he won't be able to do anything about it since you did your mission." Axel grinned. "Right?"

Demyx nuzzled the Momerath's and nodded. "Yeah." His smile was soft but behind the smile it hid a pained expression from remembering his encounters with Saix.

Axel stood and offered his hand. "Let's get this done fast."

Demyx let the Momeraths free from his arms and took the offered hand to help him stand. "Really fast. The only thing I like about this place is these little guys."

"Momeraths. And they are cute I guess. You guys ready?" Axel asked the group.

The leader Momerath stood proud and signaled to his companions to make their arrow formation.

"Got the blank map ready?"

Demyx rustled in his cloak pockets for the blank map and pen. "Yup!"

"Lead the way, Momeraths."

* * *

><p>Saix glared with fury hunter eyes at the parchment he held clenched in his fists. He would burn the map he was staring at if he could. How could it have been possible? The damn useless Nobody was supposed to get lost, or even better killed, in that mad place. But no, here he was waiting quietly oozing fear as he waited for what Saix had to say about the map he had to turn in.<p>

"Tell me." Saix tried to keep his voice from turning in to a snarl. "How did you manage this?"

Thankfully Demyx had his hood up. If Saix had seen the flash of guilt and the way he was biting his lip apprehensively the wolf, who was barely containing his rage, would know he had a sneak solution to his mission.

"I-I j-just did what you said…" Demyx's voice was a faint whisper.

Saix grit his teeth. He had to control himself. "That answer is not sufficient. Did you have help with this map?"

"N-no." Demyx willed his voice not to falter. "No one helped me…" Demyx looked up to meet Saix's flaming yellow eyes. Axel had told him that to be convincing he had to keep eye contact. Any falter and Saix would know. He was fearing the mad seventh member knew already by the way his lip curled to expose his sharp fang.

"I don't believe you. This mission was near impossible." The wolf tried again to find the truth in the cowering frame he was staring down.

"I'm telling the truth! I got lost a few times but… the creatures helped point me the right way. Y-you never said I couldn't ask anyone from the world to help me!" Did he want to die? What was he challenging?

"Why you-"

"Easy there wolf boy." Saix was cut off mid snarl by the Sharpshooter standing next to him. He couldn't care less how Demyx got the mission done, he just didn't see it fair that Saix make a big deal out of it since it seemed to not have gone as he wanted it to. "The kid is right. You never said anything about not using world citizens for the mission. The only rule is not for one of us to help him. He was smart to have taken advantage of what he could."

"Silence." Saix growled that time. He looked back to Demyx sharply. "I am still suspicious of how you did this. But you did complete the mission. You pass, for now. Out of my sights."

Demyx was all too eager to do that. As he hurriedly left Xigbar pat his shoulder reassuringly. Demyx hurried out from the Grey Room and to his room. He wanted to get to safety, and to Axel.

Once back to his room he lowered his hood and smiled. A warm smile greeted him back.

"He still gave you a hard time, huh?"

"If it wasn't for Xigbar he probably would have found out." Demyx ran a hand through his messy hair blowing some of his bangs from his eyes.

"Damn pirate, now we owe him. Lucky he doesn't know it." Axel snorted. Demyx chuckled at that. He walked to his bed and collapsed with a sigh. "I'm grateful to the Momeraths."

"Who know small puff balls would end up useful to us."

"I'm grateful to them." Demyx repeated. "And you. I was able to get past my first mission."

Axel chuckled. "Yeah well, they won't be there to help you with other missions."

Demyx groaned. "More missions…" His hand went to the scrape on his cheek. "I better learn to avoid trouble or I'll get really hurt…"

"Just run away real fast." Axel teased.

Demyx pouted. "I can fight too…"

"Sure." Axel chuckled and dodged a pillow that was thrown his way, bubbly laughter joining his laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaand I finally was able to finish a chapter to this fic! So much going on but I haven't forgotten my lovely readers. Writing is always on my mind so I hope I wrote a good enough chapter for you. Writing about how the portals go was basically my understanding of it from the games along with my own twists. I'm curious what your interpretations of portaling is. Also, I love the Momeraths! They'll be making a come back in this fic so watch out for that. I'll keep writing and updating as fast as I can! Don't be afraid to ask me anything by the way, or even request a fic too. Until next time!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
